Drabbles
by avrovulcan
Summary: I am trying my hand at some drabbles. They will feature the usual suspects and some of my own characters.
1. The Pick-Up 1:11

"I am sure Mr. Waverly could find someone else to do this pick-up," complained Illya.

"**_What time is the exchange_?**" Napoleon asked.

"It is a good job somebody was listening," the Russian sighed, "11:30, by the North Fountain in Place de la Concorde."

Thirty minutes later by the monument.

"Et coule doucement le Rhin," Illya said.

"La crête de la montagne est brillant. Dans les rayons de soleil la décoloration." The contact replied, passed over an envelope, and left.

Kuryakin smirked. "I do not believe it."

"**_What_?**"

"I have finally met someone with a french accent worse than yours."

** Authors note the Northern Fountain has the theme of rivers with figures representing the Rhone and the Rhine. The pass phrase used by the agents is and excerpt from 'The Lorelei' by Heinrich Heine:

'And gently flows the Rhine'

'The crest of the mountain is gleaming. In fading rays of sunshine.'


	2. The Pick-Up 2:11

As they left the Place de la Concorde, a Frenchman knocked into Illya.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." The stranger said, steadying the Russian.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." Illya replied.

Illya and Napoleon continued on their way. Suddely Kuryakin stopped, patting his pockets.

"_Chyort_, it has gone."

"**_What_?**" Napoleon asked.

"The envelope. The man who knocked me must have it."

Turning, they saw their suspect disappear into a building.

"**_I think we need a chat with our friend_.** "

"You have a plan?"

"**_I'm working on one_**."

Napoleon grinned.

"Go on, I know you want to."

"**_Someone has lighter fingers than you_?**"


	3. The Pick-Up 3:11

They walked into the elegant hotel foyer.

Napoleon went over to the receptionist.

"**_Excuse moi, Madam. A gentleman just arrived a few minutes ago_**?"

"Ah, oui. Monsieur Dubois, he is staying here."

"**_Could you tell us which room?"_**

"Sorry Monsieur, I cannot do that."

Solo pulled out a wallet.

"**_He dropped this and we'd like to return it to him."_**

"I can return it for you, monsieur."

"**_I'd rather do it personally_**_." _

Illya nudged him, indicating a seating area.

"We will wait for him, Madame." The Russian smiled.

They retreated to a sofa.

"Room 473," he told Napoleon.

"**_Smart Russian."_**


	4. The Pick-Up 4:11

When the receptionist was occupied with another guest, they slipped into the ornate elevator, stepping onto plush carpet on reaching the fourth floor.

"Why do we not stay in places like this? I would not mind sharing."

**"****_Simple, Accounts, and if you call taking three quarters of the bed sharing…" _**Quipped Solo.

They found room 473.

"**_Got your lockpic?"_**

"Of course."

Once the job was done, a glance passed between each other; Illya would go low and to the left, Napoleon high and to the right.

"**_Okay, on three. One, two three."_** The American whispered.

They burst through the door.


	5. The Pick-Up 5:11

Illya rolled as he dove to the left, bringing his gun up, aiming at Mr. Dubois.

He was tackled from behind, but managed to throw the assailant over his shoulder and dart him.

"I believe you have something of ours…. arrgh." The Russian was knocked out cold by a third THRUSH.

At the same time, Napoleon was caught in a stranglehold by another of Dubois' associates.

"Yes, he's quite right, sorry I'm unable to return it." The Frenchman grinned, brushing past Solo as he exited the room.

"**_Just peachy."_** The American thought as blackness claimed him after losing the struggle.


	6. The Pick-Up 6:11

Illya woke to the sound of groaning, it was a few minutes before he realised the noise was coming from him. He sat up carefully, rubbing the lump on the back of his head.

"Napoleon, are you alright?"

"**_I think that's me_**." Solo answered, "**_I'm fine_** **_but stop shouting_**."

"I was not. I think our friend was tipped off."

Napoleon helped Illya up and they started down the corridor.

"**_Mmm, I think you're right, tovarisch. How's your head_**?"

"Playing host to stampeding elephants. What now?"

"**_I placed a tracker on our Mr. Dubois when he brushed past me."_**

"Clever American."


	7. The Pick-Up 7:11

Beep, beep, beep.

Illya and Napoleon had been following the signal from the tracker on Dubois through the outskirts of Paris for an hour. They hadn't been knocked out for long and had quickly picked up the signal.

"**_Turn right and hang back, he's heading into countryside." _**Solo advised.

"We are not far from the airport, hope they are not going there."

"**_My thoughts exactly_**."

Making another right they were relieved as they passed the airfield.

"**_They've stopped." _**Solo said thirty minutes later.

The tracer led them to a house, on the village outskirts, surrounded by woods and high walls.


	8. The Pick-Up 8:11

Solo and Kuryakin scaled the wall, dropping down lightly amongst trees on the other side, crouching behind a large bush as two guards went by; a couple of darts from the agents specials took them out.

They used the shrubbery for cover as much as possible before dashing across the exposed lawn to the mansion.

Illya prised open a window while Napoleon kept a look out.

_Click._

"We are in, coast is clear," Illya whispered.

**_"After you, tovarisch."_**

There were three doors in the sumptuous room, listening at each one, they heard voices at the third and prepared to enter.


	9. The Pick-Up 9:11

Three people were in the room, Illya grappled with one and managed to dart him, Napoleon had knocked his adversary out with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Welcome to my home gentlemen." Dubois rose from the overstuffed chair, gun in hand, pointing it towards the two agents.

"**_I believe you have something of ours."_** Solo growled.

The Frenchman smiled. "Oui I do."

The American kept the attention on himself as Illya stealthily slipped behind the THRUSH and darted him.

Napoleon checked Dubois' pockets and smiling pulled out the envelope. "**_Merci Monsieur."_**

"Your accents still awful." Illya sighed.


	10. The Pick-Up 10:11

Retrieved envelope in hand, Illya and Napoleon left the mansion. Dubois and co, still unconscious, would be taken into custody when the clean-up crew from Paris arrived.

"**_So, Illya, ready to go home now?"_**

Sighing, "I was ready three days ago."

**_"I wonder what's in this envelope, must be important for Waverly to divert us here for it."_**

They climbed into their car and drove through the picturesque village.

"Truthfully at the moment, I do not care. I am starving, can we eat now?" Illya pleaded, indicating a quaint French restaurant they were passing.

Grinning, **_"Yeah, you've earned it."_**

"Spasibo."


	11. The Pick-Up 11:11

Illya and Napoleon handed the envelope to Mr. Waverly. He opened it and removed an elegant white and gold card.

"**_A wedding invitation sir?"_** Solo asked incredulously, glancing towards his partner and seeing the same disbelief in Kuryakin he knew he himself was feeling.

Had they really gone through all the trouble France, just for that?

"Not just any invitation, this is to my niece's wedding, her father's an advisor to the French president." Waverly removed a microdot from the card, "This is a list of the high ranking guests. We are providing the security."

**_"We'll start on it immediately."_**


	12. Wild Goose Chase

They charged into a small side street.

_**"**_**_Now where_**_**?"**_ Napoleon panted.

"Next left." Illya replied, studying the direction finder.

They ran down the cobbled street of the rural village.

_**"If you say left again we'll be back were we started."**_

"Right. Nyet, straight on."

**_"That's a dead end."_**

Illya shrugged, "he has stopped."

A study of the wall revealed no secret entrance.

**_"We'll have to go around."_**

On the other side was a village green, full of geese.

**_"He's discarded the tracer and one must've swallowed it."_**

"Chyort, knew it was a wild goose chase."

**_"You telling Waverly, or me?"_**


	13. Wild goose Chase 2

Illya changed frequency on the receiver, the beeping started again. Turning away from the geese, he started walking in the opposite direction.

"**_Okay, are you going to tell me?"_** Napoleon asked.

Kuryakin smiled, "I planted a homing disk in his car."

"**_Sneaky Russian."_**

They made their way back to their convertible.

"**_He's not travelling very fast."_**

"Probably thinks he is safe after he disposed of the first tracer."

They caught up with their quarry, but before they could make a move, another car pulled in front, their target opening fire on it… something about the new driver was familiar...


	14. Wild Goose Chase 3

"What are April and Mark doing here?" Illya asked through gritted teeth, as he struggled to keep control of the car while they raced over the rough track.

Before Napoleon could answer, April's car was hit in the front tyre; it careened off the road, coming to rest on its side in a ditch.

A quick decision – continue the chase or rescue their colleagues?

The answer was made for them as they heard another crash in the distance.

**_"Think our friend's had a mishap. I'll check on April, you apprehend our quarry."_**

"Why do I always get the dirty jobs?"


	15. Wild Goose Chase 4

"**_April, Mark, you okay?_**"

"Yeah, just a bruised ego, mate." Mark replied, helping April out through the car door which was now pointing skywards.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Dancer looked to her partner, "I think you've been taking driving lessons from Illya."

"Hey, not my fault this road's terrible for driving on, talking of the devil, where is he anyway?"

"_**Gone on ahead, our friend came to the same fate as you farther on**_," Solo replied.

"Think Illya will need any help?" April asked.

"_**Nah, probably frozen him in place with one of his stares."**_

Then they heard a gunshot.


	16. Wild Goose Chase 5

The trio ran towards Illya, Solo fearing the worst.

Drawing nearer, they saw a dishevelled blond figure sitting on something not far away from an overturned car.

**_"Illya, you okay? What happened?_**" Napoleon asked, seeing blood on his partner's leg.

"I am fine, it is nothing."

Kuryakin indicated the lump he was sitting upon and they realised it was the THRUSH doctor.

"He shot me trying to escape, I have no darts, only live ammo, so the best option was to sit on him until you arrived," Illya grinned slyly, "he is a lousy shot, but knows I am not."


	17. Wild Goose Chase - The End - A Double

The THRUSH scientist was bundled into Illya and Napoleon's car. April and Mark sat on either side of him as they made their way to UNCLE Switzerland where they'd take custody of the scientist.

April and Mark told how they'd discovered he was head of a THRUSH lab they'd been sent to destroy and had managed to place a tracer in his car before he escaped.

Solo and Kuryakin had been after the same man, but using a different name, from labs located in the Swiss Alps. He'd been fooling THRUSH, and with double funding, running experiments in both locations.

Once handed over, they contacted Waverly and informed him of the scientists capture. They were all allowed the next 24 hours off to give them a break from the last few successive assignments.

"So, what are we going to do with this extra time?" Napoleon asked.

"We could always go skiing," suggested April.

"Not after the last time, I'm not spending my free time hobbling around on crutches," Mark groaned.

A loud rumbling interrupted the discussion and all eyes turned to the Russian who just smirked.

"Okay, first things first, where's the nearest restaurant?" Napoleon asked, grinning at his friend.


	18. In One piece

"_Arrgh Illya, I want to be alive when we arrive_."

"Either I drive fast, or they catch us."

Napoleon twisted in his seat and fired at the THRUSH following, then was violently thrown against the side of the car as the Russian made an almost impossible turn into a side road.

"_How many have you crashed this month, tovarisch?_"

"Six."

The vehicle was spun into another road, Napoleon braced himself and again aimed at their pursuers, taking them out this time.

"_In only three weeks? Next time, I'm driving_."

"Will that be with or without the cast on your arm, Napoleon?"


	19. Lost And Found 1

The helicopter's engine spewed out thick black smoke, Illya struggled to keep control of the aircraft, knowing it's remaining time in the air was going to be incredibly short.

"Napoleon, we are going down, I will try to land in one piece."

"**_That would be appreciated,"_** Solo replied grimly as he held on.

The ground rushed up to meet them….

Napoleon awoke in a hospital room.

"**_Where's Illya?_**" he asked a nurse checking him.

"Your companion? I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

That news was something he wouldn't believe.

In another room in another building, a blond Russian was waking.


	20. Lost And Found 2

Illya regained consciousness; according to sound and smell he appeared to be in a medical facility. He opened his eyes, confirming his suspicions.

"Good of you to join us Mr. Kuryakin."

The insane look in the doctor's eye and his aura of self-importance indicated Illya was in THRUSH hands.

"Where is my partner?"

"Solo? Not here, but if I'm right – and I always am," he grinned, "he'll be learning about your death."

"Napoleon will not believe it."

"He's being conditioned to. You see, we have an assignment for him… He's going to destroy UNCLE New York for us," he smirked.


	21. Lost And Found Part 3

"I don't believe Illya's gone."

The nurse fussed with Napoleon's IV line.

"I'm sorry, he suffered terrible injuries in the helicopter crash, we couldn't save him," she indicated his bandaged chest, "It's a miracle you're alive, some of the shrapnel lodged very close to your heart."

Too tired to think, he fell asleep from the drug surreptitiously administered to his IV line.

When he woke again, a paper bag was by his bed, the contents appeared to belong to Illya: his ring, medallion, damaged communicator, and special. Things Illya wouldn't have given up.

Thus THRUSH's attempt to condition Solo began.


	22. Lost And Found Part 4

Illya watched the recording of THRUSH's attempt to condition Napoleon.

Somehow, they'd created news bulletins including reports about the crash; they showed Solo unconscious and an obviously dead body that was supposedly Illya.

Several newspapers reporting the accident had been provided, and along with the Russian's personal possessions, it appeared to be working.

"Our plan will begin soon," a voice sneered, "you see, a small explosive charge has been attached to his heart, when it reaches a certain level of beats…. BOOM."

"How do you know that will happen in headquarters?"

"Because he will see you; raised from the dead."


	23. Lost And Found Part 5

Illya couldn't be dead, but no matter how much Napoleon studied the reports in the newspapers and on TV, he couldn't draw any other conclusion.

Still, it didn't feel right; though his head accepted the evidence, his heart didn't. And where Illya was involved, he'd learnt to follow his heart.

He'd already studied his chest wound… something strange there….. and noticed when the nurse adjusted his IV he promptly slept afterwards… drugs he presumed, and of course THRUSH, though they tried to disguise the fact.

Okay, he'd pretend to believe it all and find out what they were up to.


	24. Lost And Found Part 6 (Double)

"Time for you to go now Mr. Kuryakin. Mr Solo will also be released from hospital soon and our plan will be set in motion."

"Do not be so sure. I can alert UNCLE when I arrive at HQ."

"Ah, now you see, there is a small microphone implanted under your skin, so we will be listening in, mention anything and Mr. Solo goes BOOM anyway."

Illya simply smiled, one that would normally send shivers down the spine of the recipient. He would find a way to alert Waverly to the plot and save his friend at the same time.

On his return, Illya was wanted in Waverly's office.

"Now, an explanation please; you and Mr. Solo have been missing for the best part of three weeks."

Illya answered with a story for the benefit of the THRUSH listeners, while scribbling down on paper the real events, making Alexander understand what was being written was not to be mentioned and why.

Keeping up the verbal banter, The Chief and Kuryakin discussed what to do on paper; Illya would stay out of sight and Napoleon sent to Medical for 'post mission examination' to see if the device could be safely removed.


	25. Lost And Found Part 7 (Double)

Napoleon entered HQ and was informed that Waverly wanted to see him. Before going to see his boss, he sat in his office, gathering his thoughts about what he'd been through the past few weeks, parts of which he was still suspicious about.

His heart fluttered as he saw Illya's desk…. _No it wasn't true, he couldn't be dead_. Suddenly his chest felt tight and he grabbed it, forcing deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

When the discomfort subsided he went to Waverly. After a brief discussion with the Old Man, he was sent to Medical, for once willingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Illya's first stop was the communications room. If they could remotely activate Napoleon's implanted device, there would be a broadcasting signal. He scanned the airwaves for just such a thing; it would also give away THRUSH's lair.

He tracked Napoleon as he moved through HQ and was happy to see Solo'd arrived at Medical; now they could find out about this bomb and hopefully disarm it.

While the doctors worked on his partner, keeping him informed of their findings, he'd been busy following the signal back to its source.

"Yes, there you are," Kuryakin smiled as he made new plans.


	26. Lost And Found Part 8

Napoleon lay in bed in Medical, having recently come round from his operation.

He'd never been happy about the explanation given at the hospital he'd been held at – shrapnel indeed.

He now knew what had really happened, and how much his life had been in danger.

"I knew you were still alive." Napoleon smiled at Illya who was sat in the chair.

"I know my friend," Illya grinned, "now I know you are safe, I have a big bang of my own to organize."

"I'm glad you're on my side, I know your bangs."

Illya smirked, he'd make THRUSH pay.


	27. Lost And Found Part 9 (Double)

Illya observed the THRUSH satrapy. It was in a private hospital, miles away from the facility he'd been held in himself.

The problem was not all the patients and staff were THRUSH, he had to find a way to evacuate the clinic so all the innocents were safe.

He had just the plan. Climbing out of the official looking vehicle, he approached the entrance, flashing a fake ID and making himself known to Reception.

"Good afternoon, I am Martin Samuels, from the Department of Health. We have been alerted to a contagion outbreak and have to evacuate the building immediately."

"I'll need to call Dr Harmon," the receptionist replied.

The medic soon arrived, "I can't shut the hospital down on your say so, what evidence have you got?"

"I have the necessary documents. Ambulances and places in alternative medical facilities have been arranged for your patients."

Studying the papers, he conceded.

The evacuation took several hours. Known THRUSH were noted and UNCLE agents in place to apprehend them.

Making his last checks, explosives were planted.

Illya pressed the button.

A deafening explosion, followed by fire and smoke billowing skyward, then just a pile of rubble.

"For you Napoleon," Illya smiled.


	28. The Meeting - A Polnoch Story - Double

I'm in my favorite place, curled up in Illya's lap.

He's relaxing, listening to music while stroking my smooth coat.

There's a coded knock and the front door opens. I expected to see Napoleon, but my hackles rise as someone I don't know walks in.

Her scent… I've noticed it around this apartment; she's obviously spent a lot of time here.

My Illya immediately removes me and, smiling, goes to greet this stranger with a kiss.

"Rebecca, vozlyublennaya, glad you are home."

Hmm, another woman? I wind myself around his legs, marking him as mine.

"Illya, where's that cat from?"

The black animal sat beside the Russian, golden eyes challenging Rebecca.

"Becca, do you remember I told you a cat saved my life?"

"Yes, is this the one?"

Illya nodded, "this is Polnoch."

Rebecca knelt down, the cat watching every move.

"In that case I would like to personally thank you for saving Illya. I am pleased to meet you and hope we can be friends."

Polnoch accepted the offered hand and allowed the gentle ear scratch.

Not being an ordinary cat, the touch brought a vision of the future; she would now have a growing family to look after.

Ref 'Polnoch'  
Ref 'Family'


End file.
